Natural
by L.i.V.e.101
Summary: If sakura had a secret. If gaara wanted to know. If the world wanted her...and her secret.
1. Chapter 1

_My first Fanfic, but I don't want you to go easy on me. Tell it like it is. _

_I do not own Naruto….Though I wish I did._

_Natural_

_I always couldn't help but wonder. Wonder how fate decides. Wonder why destiny could be so cruel. Wonder what the gods were thinking when our world became the way it is. Corrupt. Unforgiving. Evil. I couldn't help wonder why life, my life turned out the way it did. The way it fell apart. The way it was torn to pieces. I couldn't help myself, from wondering… or falling. I can't stop myself, but I can pretend that I'm trying. Trying to control it. To control what it out of my hands. I can still pretend…that it's natural._

_Have you ever felt the need to do something or be somewhere but just couldn't figure out what. I have that feeling. Not just right now, but all the time. That feeling provokes me to move, to do things, to see things. Things I don't want to do. Things I don't want to see most of the time. When that feeling overtakes me I don't fight, I give in. Over time I've learned that fighting it doesn't help. It only makes it worse and more frightening. That feeling will just keep building and escalating, until it's the only thing you think about. _

_That's why I go numb. Dead to the world. Unblinking, unfeeling. Just still. Just nothing. I leave my consciousness behind me. I float like a zombie. Not remembering anything during my "black Outs" as I've come to call them. But as I star down at my 10 year old, blood soaked person. I start to rethink my decision to 'not remember' as I continue to look on at the dozens of lifeless bodies surrounding me._

_And I scream._

_Well I hope it seems somewhat interesting to you. R&R, please. I promise to update._

_L.i.V.e.101_


	2. Inside of

_I'm back, sadly no reviews yet. But I'll keep trying._

_I still don't own Naruto…I know. It sucks._

_Natural_

_Chapter1_

_I screamed. And screeched. And shouted. I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't believe myself. These people, their bodies that lay around me. I knew these people. I knew these peoples children. I knew these peoples names. I knew these people. So why does it look like I… like I killed them. I screamed more and more. People had come (probably from the noise I was making) still I screamed. Somebody grabbed me and held me close and still I screamed. I didn't understand. How. What. Why. I just didn't understand. By now I wasn't the only one screaming. Other people who knew these people. They screamed and wept. I couldn't tell if I was crying, or if the person holding me was crying. I couldn't tell or understand._

_So I did what I did best when I couldn't handle it. When I couldn't control it. I "blacked out". I blacked out and didn't wake up._

_Voices. Voices came to me. They came to me in the dark recesses of my mind. They whispered to me, chanted to me, spoke to me. They told me things of the past and things yet to come. They told me so much I thought I would burst. But could I burst if it wasn't me that held this knowledge. Could I understand even if it wasn't understandable? The voices louder inside, told me yes. They told me I could and would understand them. I would understand me, because they were apart of me. Then I could feel it. That force, that feeling that I could never forget. Suddenly made since. That feeling was ME._

_The voices they started to pull together. They started to sound familiar. They started to form a pattern. They started to breathe life. They started to fill me with their passion, my passion. They started to become me. And I let them. Because I liked knowing, I liked being in control for once. I liked having someone to tell me "you are special Haruno Sakura!" I liked being here. Where ever here is._

_It felt like years, decades, that I spent in this place. This open space. Filled to the brim with whiteness and light. This place that I loved. This place where anything could happen. Me and my voices. My inner me, have been together forever. that's what she tells me. Inner also tells me that she will always be with me no matter what._

_I loved my inner. She has taught me so much in our time together. _

_I felt like I could stay here forever. Just live in this place and never go back. Never return to that place I had always wondered about. The world I couldn't control. I Never wanted to go back…but I had to. I have family and friends there, though my family or my friends have never treated me the way 'inner' has. The day she told me it was time to leave, I was so overwhelmed with sadness that I almost didn't leave. _

_But I thought about my mom and my friend Ino at home. And I had my resolve. I couldn't stay here. There were people I cared about. 'Inner' just laughed at me and said _

"_**It doesn't matter what you do anyway, I'll never be to far!" .**_

_Loud _

_And just like that. I opened my eyes…only to close them straight after. _


	3. awaken

_Oh my god! I know I'm horrible for not updating, but I'll admit that…I'm lazy so…it will probably happen a lot and I'm sorry that I'm crazy…I mean lazy (__**hey that rhymes**__)!_

_I own nothing…and you know this already so, on to the story!_

_Chapter 2_

_I shut my eyes so tight I felt they would never open again. The whispers they were back, they told me not to open my eyes. I could hear inner in the back round. _

'_**Shannruu! **__(spelling?)__** I dare that sick bastard to do something I'd tear him in pieces so small he-**__' She faded in the back round dragging the other voices with her, as I tried to focus on this persons words that were currently leaving his mouth._

"_-I know you're awake, tell me why do you hide your beautiful eyes. Cherry-blossom." sounds wrapped in silk and velvet left his lips. I stiffened at the meaning of my name. Did I know him? He didn't sound familiar, but there's this feeling like I should reply. Like I should obey him. I didn't understand so I let the feeling push me. Drive me to figure out who could produce this feeling._

"_W-who are you?" my questioning voice was hoarse and shaking from lack of use. And fear. I did not know this man and yet I thought-no I __**knew **__he was dangerous. _

"_You mean you don't remember, flower. I thought we were closer than that?" I could clearly hear the smirk rolling off his face and gasped at the use of the affectionate nick-name. My eyes flew open against my own will and searched the room for something that was already gone. My eyes soon fell upon the open window that only lead to a cold night and dark winds. Sitting up, I noticed the thing sticking out of my arm, leaking in a blackish bluish substance._

'_**Bad**__…' the caresses breathed upon me. I quickly snatched the thing from my person and tried to stand. Clumsily swinging my feet over the edge, I stretched until my feet lightly touched the ground. Moving to stand a few feet away from the bed, I threw my hands out as my legs suddenly collapsed from up underneath me. I grabbed on to the hospital bed side and carefully pulled myself onto it. I finally felt myself wonder how long I'd been with inner or asleep. It couldn't have been too long… I reached up and felt the ends of my originally short hair. _

_Which stopped at the middle of my back. Well, maybe I was out of it a little longer then I thought it was. I'd have to find out. After I make my legs work again._

_(__**1 hour later)**_

_I'd finally managed to fix my legs (after __many __failed attempts) and hobbled out of my room. I looked down the long and empty corridor. Something wasn't right. I could feel it…and so could inner. I slowly walked down the hallway, wincing at the tingling sensation that shot up my legs every time I walked and peered into each decidedly, empty room._

"_Hello." I called out to the empty space._

"_I just woke up and I don't remember much. Could someone help me?" I felt slightly stupid and put out. I knew no-one was here, but why would someone leave a child in a hospital by herself. It unsettled me. It didn't sit well with any of us. I felt like turning back to my room, as if I would find more clues of what wrong there. Making my way to the room_

_I felt it again. The caresses, they were whispering all at the same time, making it impossible for me to understand them._

'_**hurry-make-just-keep-it won't-**__' I couldn't understand. What did they want? I grabbed my head in a desperate attempt to make it stop, to make it mean something. Inner then burst threw the throng of voices and shouted:_

'_**Duck, Sakura and run! Run and Duck! Do something!' **__she screeched at me. I quickly let myself fall to the floor, just barley letting the knife graze my forehead as it sailed over my head. Inner was still screaming at me._

'_**Run and run and run until I tell you to stop' **__standing as quickly as I could, I took off to the window at the end of the hall. I could now hear the footsteps running after me and I sped up. If what inner told me was true, there's nothing I couldn't do. I then threw my body at the window and let myself fall with the rest of the broken glass._

_Sooooooo….reviews I'm in love with them. Let them love me back please!_


	4. Euphoria

_Disclaimer: __**I don't own anything but my own ideas….(though if I did…hehehe)**_

_**Natural **_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_I watched as the glittering shards of crystal fell around me. I saw everything move in slow motion….like in one of those FILMS inner told me about. The glass looked like rain pouring down from above and washing from my sins. But I knew that wasn't true. I also knew what would happen to me if I were to fight, if I were to lose myself. I didn't want to know who was after me but without trying things would start to reveal themselves to me. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop anything._

'_**You don't need to stop anything, Sakura. You just need to follow through with your job.' **__Inner wasn't there to listen to me morn…she was there to keep me alive, to keep me from altering what should stay the same. What shouldn't have been tampered with in the first place._

_**(Flashback)**_

_I stretched out on my hands pulling my body up. I was trying to get the blood pumping into my legs again. I bend myself backwards and rubbed my legs. I had always been flexible and agile. I never had any problem running, I started walking when I was only 6months. It so surprised me when I couldn't hold myself up. I thought something was wrong. 'had I lost the use of my legs?' I asked inner when I had fallen for my 8__th__ time. __**'Not really… You see that medicine that used to be in your arm…. It did something…to your chakra system… it's blocking me from my full potential.' **_

'_**My guess is that there was something inside it to keep us from running away' **__I had turned to the sickly blackish blue substance ,that had slowly started to make a small puddle on the floor, while inner was explaining to me. I had never seen this kind of medicine before which was a shocker to me because I knew almost everything that has been made and used for the past few decades….well not me but inner did._

'_**It must be something Konoha has just made, especially for us. Sakura we have to get moving, your legs are no matter just…..' **__I listened to inner as we went through the movements of washing my system of the __**BAD**__ stuff. My body went to move on it's own again the feeling of helplessness came back…but this time I welcomed it as a old friend. I let it take control and heal what damage had been done. My fingers made unfamiliar signs that I would soon come to recognize and do with ease. _

'_**Dog, Hoarse, Dog, Monkey' **__Inner whispered the names to me and told me to move my hands that had started to glow a soft green, over my legs and the rest of my body just incase. I did and immediately felt muscles and tension leave my body. I also felt blood rush to my legs and my muscles clench as if saying " Finalllll-freakin-lllyyyyy" I smiled and asked inner what that was. __**' That was a pain relief Jutsu. Your chakara penetrated your muscles tissue and organs to release toxins and brings relief to over stressed blood cells. Hence the relaxed feeling you have' **_

_W__ell I did feel better so I tried to stand again and was pleased with the results as I made my way to the edge of the room. __**'Sakura be careful….I don't like this place….I think something's wrong.' **__You told me we can handle anything together, so don't worry. It had felt weird since I had also knew something was out of place. I knew something was going to happen but I shook it off because …what could happen in a hospital? I was wrong._

_**(End Flashback)**_

'_I don't I can fight. Something's wrong I'm not moving as fast as I should be.' __**'It's the BAD stuff it hasn't left your system completely yet, but you can still fight. You must fight, Konoha ninja are strong.' '**__Wait what ….there's a ninja after me? Why? What did I-' I stopped mid-sentence as realization dawned on me. 'The mascera they think I did it, don't they…' Inner could feel my resolution so she only gave me what I needed. __**'No they KNOW you did it….because you did, remember?' **__Of course I remembered. Who wouldn't remember something so horrifying. _

_I didn't want to fight. I just wanted to go home, I didn't want to hurt anybody else. __**'But you have to , you can't go back, better them than you!' **__then that feeling came back With a vengeance and a rush. Suddenly I wanted to fight. I wanted to see the life drain from the ninjas eyes. I wanted…..I wanted to become a monster._

_Flipping over and landing on my feet. like a feline, I rose to my small height of 4ft 2 and made a mad dash for the woods that always surrounded Konoha, knowing my assassin would follow. I felt adrenaline pump through my veins and the wind whip across my face. I knew this time there would be no blacking out, no going numb. I would experience everything….and every moment. Turning around I ran backwards and searched for my pursuer. He was here I could feel it. _

_I had no idea how I was doing the things I were, I just did. I thought inner was helping me because there was no way I could run backwards and not fall over. Then I came to a stop because my pursuer wasn't pursuing me, he was already waiting ahead and I had my back turned to him-excuse me, her! Slowly I turned back around and faced my opponent. She had a mask on but I could clearly see her face and wondered how._

_It wasn't until I heard her gasp was it that I knew something had changed me. Both emotionally and physically. I could smell the slight fear that came off her but it disappeared just as fast as it made it self present. She took a Fighting stance and calmly stated 1 sentence. "Hurono Sakura, you are under arrest!"_


End file.
